Secrets unfold
by Rambosa
Summary: Sonic and Tails start to become closer to each other, but keep it a secret until someone catches them in the act. CONTAINS LEMON AND BOY X BOY.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dinner at Tail's

The sun was setting and the darkness covered Mobious. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Amy, and Knuckles were over at Tail's house for dinner. He really knew how to cook a delicious meal, which was strange since he's never shown interest in cooking. 'Wow Tails, who taught you how to whip this stuff up? It's delicious!", said Sonic in an eager and questionable tone. Everyone else nodded, as they all wanted to know as well. Tails blushed a bit, ''Well, no one taught me. I just kind of knew how to..." tails shrugged ad started picking up everyones plates. They all start to get up and clean the table to help out Tails. "We should cook together sometime Tails, it'll be so much fun! We can make stuff for Sonic, and um..the rest of our friends!", Amy looked so happy to know about Tail's cooking skills. "Thanks for 'caring' about your friends, Amy.." mumbled Shadow under his breath. "Um, sure. We can do that another time..", said Tails. He was never really fond of Amy, not because she was a bad person or anything, but she would always bring up Sonic as if he belonged to her. He didn't like that. Tails feels as if he and Sonic are a lot more closer compared to anyone else 're the best of friends, but he wanted to be _closer_ to Sonic. He's had a crush on the blue hedgehog for quite the time now. "Bye Tails, and thank you for the scrumptious dinner!", exclaimed Silver. 'see ya 'round twin tails!",shouted Knuckles before running off. Shadow simply waves and flees the scene. Amy just smiles and waits for Sonic to step out of Tail's house, "C'mon Sonic!", but sonic tells her he'll be staying with Tails to catch up on eachothers lives and such. Amy nods and closes the door. Tails is happy to have Sonic all to himself now, he becomes flustered knowing that it's just the two of them...alone. Sonic starts the conversation, "So how's life been Tails? Anything new or interesting happen?" Sonic smiles, awaiting the Kitsune's response. "Not much has really happened, it's pretty boring and lonely here all by myself..um, w-what about you? I bet your life's been fun and stuff", Sonic looked at his sidekick in a worrying way. _Has he really done nothing the whole time? Maybe I should take him out or something.._ Sonic put his arm on Tail's shoulder and looked at him deep in his eyes. "What? NOTHING has happened? I outta take you out more often if you're always bored and lonely, I don't want you to be like that". This made Tails turn bright red, and Sonic was quick to notice this. "Is everything alright? You seem embarassed or something..." "It's nothing, really. I just like that you care about me and all", Sonic smiled. "It's no biggie Tails, you should know this by now! I'd do anything to make you happy, no but's or if's! I love you too much to see my buddy all sad and lonely!", this shocked Tails, h-he **loved** him? Those words were enough to make him sweaty and bashful. _I'm sure he meant that in friend terms, why am I overthinking this...?_ Tails quickly changes the subject and suggests that he should be heading to bed. Tails had let Sonic sleep over, for obvious reasons. So the two of them head to Tail's room, unaware thaat they left the front door unlocked.


	2. Chapter 2: An unwelcomed Visitor

Chapter 2: An Unwelcomed Visitor

Tails shows Sonic his bedroom, which was a total mess. There were tools, books, and clothes all over the floor. Sonic has never seen Tails wear any of the attire that was scattererd around, so that was another thing about Tails he pondered about. Tails becomes highly self concious and embarrased about the mess in his room and begins to clean it up as quickly as he could. _It's not exactly Sonic speed, but it'll have to do_ , mumbled the sheepish kitsune. "Don't you think it's a bit too late to be cleaning your room? It can wait till tommorow, right?", Sonic wasn't really bothered by this, he was just a bit confused. "Y-Yeah, but it's bothering me now! Plus you're here, and it's embarrasing..!", Tails felt like he was on the hot seat now, did it bother Sonic? Will this make him angry? Tails wasn't sure. So he just stopped and complied with the blue hedgehog. "It's okay Tails, you don't need to clean your room just because i'm here! What am I gonna do, yelp? No way! Now let's get ready for bed!", exclaimed Sonic. This made Tails feel more relaxed and at be honest , Sonic ALWAYS put him at ease. "Okay, i'm tired anyways..", Tails made his way to his bed, but of course ...bad luck sneaked up on him at the worst time. "WhaaaaAAAA-!", Tails had tripped over a wrench that he had thrown at the floor earlier today, and it came to bite him back. He fell ontop of Sonic, which caused the two to fall onto the floor. While this happened, Silver returns to Tails house. He knocks on the door several times before realizing that it was unlocked. "Hey Tails, I left my phone in the bathroom earlier today, I'm just gonna grab it real qui-", Silver couldn't help but notice but hear a bunch of mumbling which was coming from the upstairs part of the house. Silver decides to investigate the noise. Tails was practically on fire now, Sonic was under him and the two were practically tomatoes at this point. "Um, you okay there, buddy..?", asked Sonic. He looked like he was about to explode or something, and Tails felt no different. "Er, y-yeah...heh..". Silver reaches the door where all the mumbling came from, he listened carefully before attempting to open the door. None of the two friends moved, until Sonic rolled over ontop of Tails, making him the one on top. _Wha-I...I don't understand? Does he...LIKE this position or something?..heh..um..._ , Tails could not wrap his head around the it just got one thousand times worse. "Hey Tai-" Sonic was interrupted by the sound of a door knob turning, the door that separated Tails and Sonic from the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3: Misunderstanding

Chapter 3: Misunderstanding

The door opens, revealing Silver to the two friends who were ontop of eachother. "A-Am I interupting something..? I-I just came to get my phone from the bathroooom...", Silver felt as he was the elephant in the room. It was just so...akward. Tails pushes Sonic off of him, which he'll regret later on. He gets up and studders before speaking, "NO! W-WE WERE JUST...FIGHTING, ER SOMETHING...", Tails ran out of breath from yelling and he'd managed to become the spotlight in this conundrum. Silver grabs the door and starts closing it, "This never happened, right?", Sonic nods, and gets up. "Yeah, neva happened". Silver practically sprints out the house, disturbed by what he just witnissed. "Tails, buddy. Relax! Silver's a great friend, he'll never tell a soul!", Sonic wanted to reassure the kitsune that Silver won't blab about it, hoping it'd make him feel better. Tails gets a grip on himself, and looks at the blue blur with a concerned expression, "I know that, but why'd you even switch positions in the first place..?". Sonic gave him a puzzled look, it was an honest mistake on his part. It's just normal for him to be superior in almost anything. He was just playing, so he didn't see it as anything wrong. "Tails, I was just messin' around! Don't think that I would ever harm you or make you feel uncomfortable!", this made the kitsune feel a bit better, and awul at the same time. _He was just messing around? So the chances of him actually liking me is basically zero then..._ Tails shook the thought out of his mind and walked back to his room with Sonic so they can sleep. "Sorry again if I made you feel uncomfortable back there, i'll try to be more careful bud-" Sonic was interupted by Tails, a very triggered Tails to be exact. "Can you stop calling me your buddy? It makes me feel weak or as if I was just a friend to you". This caught Sonic off-guard on so many levels. Why was Tails complaining all of a sudden? He's always called the Kitsune buddy! Was he doing something wrong? "Are you alright Tails, you've been acting strange the whole night! " Sonic grabs Tail's hands and connects them with his own. "You can tell me anything bud-er, Tails. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to". Tails was turning red once more, he was cherishing every second of Sonic grabbing his hands. "Uh, I-I don't really know how to tell you this. I'm scared that you'll hate me, or-", Sonic begins to grip his hands tighter, "Tails, I would NEVER hate you for anything! We're so close with each other, I wouldn't dream of wasting all those years we had together over your opinions or feelings on something! So please, tell me what's wrong! I'm begging you!". Tails took a deep breath, and gathered up enough confidence to tell Sonic about his feelings.


End file.
